Cameron Morgan's Guide to the Goode Boys
by gallagherspygirl
Summary: i dont own. original book Megan Meade's Guide to the Mcgrown Boys. i fell in love with this book so i decided to use it!
1. Chapter 1

Cammie Morgan was your typical spy brat. She moved over and over again all over the country for different missions thanks to her mom.

But when cammie's mom says their moving to Turkey, that's when she draws the line. Instead of going to Turkey, she has a choice.

Move in with the Goode boys. 2 or 3 may not be so bad but when they're 7 of them that's worse. Plus the fact that they use to bully her when she was younger wasn't helpful.

But of course she moves with them into Roseville, Virginia and now goes to the school GALLAGHER ACADEMY FOR YOUNG EXCEPTION STUDENTS. first she is picked on, tortured and shocked with the brothers but when she see's the boy that use to pick on her and broke her arm with a combat maneuver turn into a gorgeus hottie, thats when brotherhood are tested!

CAMMIE MORGAN

ZACH GOODE

GRANT GOODE(NEWMAN)

JONAS GOODE(IM JUST MAKING THEM BROTHERS ITS EASIER)

KEVIN GOODE (EHH WHO KNOWS)

NICK GOODE (AGAIN LIKE UMM …)

MARK GOODE (YA)

MASON GOODE (ITS COMMON I KNOW)

BEX BAXTER (FINALLY)

MACEY MCHENRY! (YAA YOU'LL SEE)

LIZ SUTTON (MACEYS STEP SIS)

SIDE CHARATERS

TINA WALTERS (SIDE FRIEND)

EVA (DON'T FEEL LIKE SPELLING LAST NAME)

ANNA ( I LIKE HER!)

KIM LEE (GO KIM!)

MR. SOLOMON! (THE PRINIPAL!)

RACHEAL MORGAN! ( THE MOM)


	2. Chapter 2

"Cammie! Come out here please!" Rachel Morgan yelled from the front door. She walked into the living room to see her daughter Cammie next to a broken lamp. Again

"I swear that was the only thing I broke this time!" Cammie sore. Her mom was strict with this kind of stuff. Yeah telling a spy in training not to break anything was like telling a puppy to use the bathroom toilet like a civilized human.

"Well Cammie, I have some news!" Rachel said with slightly fake enthusiasm.

"We're moving! To turkey!" She had left down the bomb on Cammie's life. Cammie had her mouth hanging down and her eyes widened. _NO! This was supposed to be my year! I was supposed to become the leader of Cove op! I was suppose to say Hi and actually talk to Josh Abrams and his adorable dimples! This was supposed to be the year of Cammie! How can she ruin my life!_

"No." Cammie said

"excuse me what honey?" Rachael said with confusion.

"No! I'm not moving! I'm tired of moving around never settling down! I want to stay in states and finish school here!" adrenaline was rushing through me. Cammie had never yelled at her mom or stood up for herself. Anna, her best friend, had always told her she needed to stick up for herself more. Cammie's hands were shaking with her legs but she wasn't going to back down.

Her mother sighed and said,

"Well there is another option." Cammie couldn't believe she won. Her inner self was gleaming with courage and pride.

"You can either move with me to Turkey for a wonderful learning experience, or move in with the Goode family." All of Cammie's courage and pride deflated instantly. _ The Goode family? The nasty, bug hanging, hair frying, nose picking goode boys? NO Way!_

But of course Cammie's mom reading her mind said,

"well choose your choice because there aren't any others."

"what if I moved in with Anna?" Cammie pleaded.

"Anna's family is already too big and you know that." Rachel said. Before Cammie can continue

"Well looks like it's time for bed so I want you to pick soon ok?" and with that Rachel Morgan left swiftly upstairs and shut her door with a loud enough sound for Cammie to know that she didn't want to discuss it any longer.

"Well better get packing." Cammie said to no one in particular but shrugged and ran up the stairs.


	3. aim 1

**Fenderbender: **Omg! Cam! Im going to miss you! Txt me when your there!

**Chameleon13:** I no anna! Me too!

**Fenderbender: **but come on 7 boys! And more importantly _SPY_ BOYS! I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST A MYTH!

**Chameleon13: **so did I anna. So did i!

**Fenderbender: **and mayyybeee you'll learn to stand up 4 urself!

**Chameleon13: **heY! I stud up to my mom! That's tough! You seen my mom!

**Fenderbender**: that's true. Well it starts from here my boy heaven friend. HEY!

**Chameleon13: **wat?

**Fenderbender: **I had the GREATEST idea EVER!

**Chameleon13: **oh no

**Fenderbender: **what?

**Chameleon13: **whenever you have an "idea" it involves me and boys.

**Fenderbender: **I resent that!

**Chameleon13: **remember troy? Rick? Roy? Stephan? Stevie? Shall I go on?

**Fenderbender:**ok but this is different!

**Chameleon13: **how?

**Fenderbender**: well this time im thinking of you doing a _spy boy guide!_

**Chameleon13**: wat?

**Fenderbender: **well most people don't get guys. So they already have a boy guide like did you see the Megan Meades guide to the mcgrown boys? Its going to be like that but you know _FOR SPIES!_

**Chameleon13: **hmmm a spy boy guide? I like it!

**Fenderbender: **see im a genius!

**Chameleon13: **ok im in!

**Fenderbender: **there u go! ;)

**Chameleon13:** k Cammie out! Luv ya and gonna miss ya!

**Fenderbender: **right back at ya!

**Sorry! I haven't been able to upload! And I wanna say something! Im having a CONTEST! ok so basically who ever can make me a cover for this story! Like an actually drawing! And pm the link to it! They get to FEATURE IN THE STORY AS…. ONE OF CAMMIES FRIENDS! Ya so rules**

**Cant cheat by using someone else spic!**

**Must be able to see the drawing!**

**Doesn't have to be but preferred!**

**Cant copy the cover on the actually book!**

**And that's it! So dead oline is by NEW YEARS! SO HURRRYYY!**


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome to boy town!

Amy Goode pulled up to an average looking, everyday house she calls home. On the front lawn you could see 8 boys playing Spy Tag, ultimate style. Cammie noticed 2 smaller boys already hiding in the bushes while the other guys were dodging and trying to fight off.

_Woah. The snot picking, demons from hell, boys turned into Taylor Laughtner. Half of the boys had shirts off and they were looking smoking hot. H-O-T! It's like they were touched by Taylor Laughtner and James Bond and sort of morphed into one. _

The taller and more built Goode tapped on someone who was equally tall and built. They pointed at Cammie and started staring which made me even more nervous to step outside.

"Cammie. Cammie. Earth to Cammie! We're here! I would hurry out the car too because it won't take long for them to drag you out." Amy said.

_ Oh my god. I think she caught me checking out her sons. GROSS!_ Cammie thought. She stepped outside to expose part of my cleavage thanks to my V-neck shirt. Apparently skin was important here because she saw all the boys staring at my chest.

Embarrassed, Cammie quickly zipped up my jacket to the top and starting unloading my stuff. That's when the hottest Goode came over and decided to help. This bare chest was covered with beads of sweat and he had a smile that could met someone instantly.

"Hey I'm Nick." Cammie's jaw dropped. _This is Nick? The meanest and the cruelest little boy that ever walked the earth? THE nick that broke my arm 'showing' me a combat maneuver? _

"Cammie. Cammie Morgan." She replied.

"Yeah I remember. Didn't you laser my butt that one time?" Nick asked

"Actually it was a heat laser and I'm pretty sure you inked bombed me first." Cammie said smugly.

"Really? I always thought it was a laser beam." Nick replied as he grabbed my modified spy bike.

"Hey what does Chameleon mean?" the smaller and not as equally built Goode said.

"Oh that was my code name when I was in Cove op." She said.

"Oh you're athletic. Good you're going to need that around here." Nick smiled at her.

_Oh My CIA. I think he's flirting with me._

"Ah. Cammie! Good to see you!" said Brian Goode. Brian Goode looked like he hadn't aged one bit. He's just the type of person like that. Or using anti aging cream from the CIA. The difference between regular anti aging cream and CIA cream is that the CIA cream has an instant effect.

"Last time I saw you, you were much smaller and always had a stuffed dog next to you. What was its name? Puperi? Puperday?" Brian went on about

"Oh I'm sure Cammie doesn't remember. That was such a long time ag-"Amy getting cut off.

"puperhoney?" Brian questioned

"Puperoni." Cammie said flatly. The laugh coming from the boys were outrageously loud. She immediately regretted it and wished she can take it all back.

"That's right! Puperoni! I only remember it because you made me install a camera in it. It took hours!" Brain said with a big laugh.

"Okay then! Come on sweetie. Let's go put Cammie's stuff into her room." Amy began to drag Brian away. He started mumbling what did I do. Cammie could hear Amy say very lightly 'nothing big yet'.

Another Goode came up to Cammie but he was different. He seemed cockier and had a smirk attached to his face.

"Sorry about that. We tried to trade him off but no one seemed to want him." Cammie snorted a laugh.

"That's ok. But at least you have a dad right?" Cammie immediately regretted that because she put an uncomfortable aura around them.

"My name is Zach by the way." Zach said trying to break the ice. He picked up Cammie's luggage and went upstairs. Nick just came by and said to Cammie,

"wow was that it? I thought girls packed like everything they own plus more."

"Well I'm more of a boy." Nick laughed.

_STOP TALKING RIGHT NOW!_

"Why don't we go inside and let me introduce you to everyone." He offered

"alright." Cammie said. As they were walking into the house, Cammie thought

_Welcome to spy boy town. Hope you enjoy your stay and remember to check your surroundings and DON'T DO ANYTHING EMMBARSSASING!_


	5. Entry 1

**Entry #1**

Observation #1: Boys aren't as quiet as we thought. Spy boys are even worse!

I heard Kevin and Jonas( haha get it Kevin Jonas [x) talk while trying to practice for the Cove ops test! Nick found them in a heartbeat! What kind of a spy does that!

Observation #2: Little Spies are a million times worse than a normal spy. Not helping that they are kids!

I swear mason and mark kept trying to tackle me to the ground while I was on the stairs! But of course I went easy and dodged them simply. They try to play these not so smart tricks on me! I swear like they are younger versions of Nick! But only now Nick is yummy!

Observation #3: Spy boys like to play disguise. A LOT.

I went down to breakfast and saw the guys in jeans. By the time lunch started I swear they were wearing shorts. After I questioned them about it, they denied changing clothes! But then dinner came and they were wearing baggy khakis!

Observation #4: When boys gossip, they GOSSIP!

Omg! I heard like 30 minutes of nonstop gossiping coming from Zach and Grant! They kept talking about how Tina hooked up with matt AND tony!

Observation #5: Eating comes first!

At dinner, when there was Chinese, they took everything! Even on my plate! Do you know how much food we had? Let's just say it was enough to last a homeless shelter!

Observation #6: Boys will be boys even if they are spies.

Boys like boobs. Spy boys like boobs too. What more do you need.

Observation #7: They can't keep anything clean! Especially the bathroom.

I took one shower and I came out dirtier than before! Is that normal? No I don't think so. It's so creepy! I should send you like a sample of the unidentified goo! And I know about every goo! I took goo 101! And aced it!

Observation #8: They are sneaky!

They went into my room and drew on my things! My favorite sweater is now missing! 2 of my bras were used as a lab experiment and my favorite sneak out shirt is painted white! How can I hide at night with white!

Observation #9: They are so cliquey!

They do the Morse code, eye rolling, and the secret password thing! Like I swear they are a fraternity club! And I'm not allowed to join!

Observation #10: They can sure piss people off.

They have made a new enemy and they are not going to like it.


	6. Chapter 4 The Breakfast bunch

So sorry for like the never existing chapters! my account wouldnt work and well i got busy like really busy. so anyways

Chapter 4

Cammie walked down stairs to find the 7 goode boys and the parents sitting down eat breakfast. Only their breakfast was a little more... intense.

"Give me back the cereal turd!"

"I had dibbs on the last bacon!"

"PASS THE ORANGE JUICE!"

"GET IT YOURSELF!"

"WELL TOO BAD! THE BACON IS MINE!"

"MOM! MASON PUSHED ME OUT MY SEAT!"

"DONT BE A CRYBABY MARK!"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

There was a silence in the room after Amy yelled.

"Welcome Cammie! Come, have breakfast."

"Uhhh thanks. Where should i sit?" Cammie questioned.

"There's a seat next to Jonas."

Cammie had sat down next to Jonas. She didn't know much about him except that he was the younger brother of Kevin. Being twins must be tough.

Cammie looked down at Jonas's plate and what she noticed was that none of the food was touching. Not even remotely close.

"So Cammie! Excited for your first day of school?" Amy asked.

"Um ya totally. Does the school have a good Cove Op class?" Cammie replied.

"Hell ya! Best one in the state." Grant smugly replied.

"Shut up! You're only in Sub Level 2, whereas I'm in Sub Level 5." Nick said back.

"For now." Grant muttered.

"So I'm going to guess Grant is team leader?" Cammie wondered.

"Yeah and Kevin is leader of Sub Level 1 and Nick is leader of Sub Level 5." Brian answered.

"Don't forget dear, Zachy is leader of Sub Level 4." Amy said.

_Zachyy? pfftttttttttt hahhahahhahahahaha_.

"MOOMMMM exnay on the achhyyy eyyy!" Zach said in embarrassment.

"Opps! Sorry but you know you will always be my Zachy, Zachy" Amy said in a baby voice.

"Yeah zachy so shut it." Kevin said while laughing.

"Kevin Marie Goode! You will not speak to your brother like that!" Amy demanded.

"Marie?" Cammie said in amazement.

"Mum! That was not jolly indeed!" Kevin said.

"Why are you talking in a British accent?" Cammie questioned.

"That's just how he is. He never talks with his real accent. Everyday it changes." Nick anwsered.

Megan never took her eyes off him while he was talking. She just absorbed everything he says hoping to find some deeper meaning.

"Oh! You guys are going to be late!" Amy shouted.

"Let's go!" Zach rushed.

Everyone started to get up and head out the door, picking up their backpacks on the way out. Cammie started to head out towards her bike when Nick stopped her.

"Let me give you a ride. I give one to Grant and Zach already and i think i have extra space." Nick winked.

_Was that a wink? _Cammie thought.

"Thanks, I guess I'm going with you then." Cammie dreamily replied.

_Well here goes nothing. _Cammie said to herself.


	7. Chapter 5 Ring!

Hey everyone! Didn't expect this, did ya? I wasn't expecting to finish this story but I got to read Sakura's guide to the Hatake boys and feel nostalgia! So anyways enjoy!

Chapter 5

"... So this is it?" Cammie asked. The school itself was a run down old building. There had been graffiti and tag markings everywhere. The paint was chipped and covered in vines. The building looked as though it hasn't been used in the last century! Which was probably true. Windows were broken, steps were smashed, and the clock on top stopped working. Cammie was sure that it had not been 3:06.

The strangest part of this building to Cammie was that it was deserted.

_Something tells me that this is not actually the building we are going to use for school_

"Yep! Welcome to Gallagher Academy for the gifted!" Zach replied with a sense of pride.

As Cammie, Nick, Zach, and Grant walked towards the front of the school, Cammie saw a lingering shadow behind them. Unexpectedly Cammie had spun around with her fists curled, ready to attack the shadow only to find Kevin holding her fist.

"Gordon Bennett! That was not a jolly welcoming! I do believe my hand is beginning to bruise. You bloody americans and your violence." Kevin yelped in annoyance.

"Errr sorry about that. I didn't see you behind me and well my instincts kicked in." Cammie apologized.

"Well don't let it occur again!" Kevin yelled back. In the back Jonas shrank a little, startled by his brothers loud voice.

_Woah I didn't even sense Jonas._

"Chill man! She said she was sorry. What, do you feel emasculated by being punched by a girl?" Nick defended. Cammie became swoon by this gesture.

_OH MY CIA! Nick defended me. NICK DEFENDED ME! Talk about knight in shining armor! And who said chivalry is dead?_

"Guys! We are going to be late! I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm sure as hell NOT going to be caught by Mr. Solomon! He will kick our asses!" Grant expressed.

"Mr. Solomon?" Cammie asked Nick.

"He is our Cove Ops teacher. The best around but he isn't exactly the friendliest teacher. I guess there's a price to being the best." Nick shrugged.

As the group moved on to inside the building, Cammie had confirmed her suspicion. The inside of the school was much worse than the outside had been.

Looking around the school, Cammie hit the back of Nick as they came to an abrupt stop in front of a row of lockers.

"Ouch." Cammie said.

No one replied but instead began to look around in case of any unwanted visitors. After confirming that no one was around, Zach began to open the locker. One by one, the boys had lined up into a perfect line that placed Cammie in the middle.

Once the locker had opened, a sensor beam had began to scan Zach. Then he had took his thumb and index finger and place them on his upper and lower eyelid to widen his eyes. After he had placed his right thumb into the scanner.

"Recognized. Zach Goode, 1183." The locker spoke. One by one the boys continued to go through the process until Jonas had finished his.

Soon after the entire row of lockers transformed. It had divided itself in the middle and began to part. Inside was a stairway that was lit by torches on the side.

_This isn't creep at all. Note sarcasm._

The group began to move forward and by the end of the stairway, there had only been a metal door.

"Are you ready to see Gallagher Cammie?" Zach said warmly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cammie replied. She was ready for the next two years of her life that was waiting behind these doors.

"Then let me be the first to say welcome to Gallagher Academy!" Nick welcomed.

The door lifted up and what Cammie found inside suprised her. She could see the students walking past them. Some came in groups while others came in pairs. She saw different types of people ranging from the peppy freshman to elegant seniors. For a second, Cammie felt as though she were inside a regular high schools like the one she would watch about with Anna.

That was until an alarm rang, which caused Cammie to snap back into reality, making everyone to react with precaution grabbing onto the nearest weapon whether it be books or knives. Surprisingly, it had been pointed at the Goode group.

"Ahh! There you are my sweet child! Come in, come in!" A man in a suit ushered.

"Headmaster Steve." Grant said. The boys bowed their head a little as a sign of respect.

"Now now, no need for formalities! I was just waiting for young Cameron here." Headmaster Steve said enthusiastically.

"Drop your weapons everyone, this is the new student Cameron Morgan. She will be joining us for the next two years! Isn't that right Cameron?" Headmaster Steve said knowing full well that she would be joining them.

"Actually it's Cammie." Cammie said shyly.

"Of course! And you can call me Dr. Steve!" He replied. He reminded Cammie of a puppy that smelt food. Excited and flamboyant

"Now come with me! Let us get your new schedule!" Dr. Steve ushered Cammie to down the room.

"I'll see you later chameleon!" Nick yelled before meeting his jock like friends.

Kevin had also parted while Cammie couldn't locate Jonas. Grant went onto his classroom and Zach waved to Cammie before disappearing like Jonas.

As Cammie drowned out Dr. Steve's chattering, Cammie began to think to herself.

_Well they were fast to abandon me. Whatevers. If I can get through Courtney, the strongest and the master in combat arts with nothing but my left leg and 3 bobby pins, I know I can get through two years of school. Right?_


End file.
